


Like a Mirror Broken

by cienna



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/pseuds/cienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barnaby falls ill, his symptoms are a bit unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Mirror Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/gifts).



At first it's just little things. Dark circles under his eyes. Not saying a word when Kotetsu turns up late for a meeting about Saito-san’s latest armor enhancements. Forgetting to call Kotetsu Old Man. They give Kotetsu enough of a warning to watch Barnaby more closely, but he still figures that his partner is just tired. They've ended up seeing more action than usual lately and all the heroes are looking slightly run-down. 

But it’s when things start to go wrong on a mission that Kotetsu really starts to take notice. Barnaby is chasing after a criminal and tries to leap over a gap that would normally be ridiculously easy for him, when he misses the landing and almost goes right over the edge of the building. Luckily he manages to get a hold of a window ledge and scramble back up. It makes Kotetsu’s breath catch in his throat and his palms turn to ice. Later, when he asks Barnaby about it, he mumbles something about slippery marble work and then says that he has to get home.

One day later that week they seem to have no end of technical issues. First the cameras are blinking off and on at random intervals, causing Joubert-san to lose her calm even more than usual. Then both of their suits fail at a critical moment just as the person they’re chasing escapes into a helicopter. Saito-san is beside himself and spends the rest of the day running extensive tests for everything he can possibly imagine. The tests turn up nothing out of the ordinary.

The next day Barnaby is the one who is late, for a press party that all the heroes are expected to attend. Even more unusual, he looks _horrible_. His clothes are rumpled like they’ve been slept in, and his hair is a mess. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bloodshot like he’s been on some kind of bender. Which is completely impossible because Barnaby would never drink before a work event, especially one where he’s going to be televised. Kotetsu tries to push back the niggling worry, but it settles into the pit of his stomach like a stone.

“Oi, Bunny-chan, forget to visit your hair stylist?” he asks.

Barnaby shoots him a scathing look and Kotetsu breathes a sigh of relief. “At least I brushed my hair, unlike some people.”  
His relief is short-lived when the tables and chairs around them start vibrating and Barnaby goes pale. All the journalists start murmuring to each other and glancing towards the exits.

“Weird. We don’t usually get earthquakes here…” Kotetsu’s voice trails off as he realizes that nothing else in the room seems to be vibrating. “Oh. Maybe it’s some kind of publicity stunt.”

That’s when he looks over to see Barnaby’s reaction and realizes with a start that he’s no longer there. He quickly scans the room for Barnaby’s distinctive blond hair, but when it doesn’t make an appearance Kotetsu starts sprinting towards the nearest exit. He can’t have gotten far. But Barnaby isn’t down the first corridor Kotetsu goes down, nor the second. The main entrance pavilion of the conference center also turns up nothing. Kotetsu’s about to go into full panic mode when he spots Barnaby through the large glass windows. Barnaby is sitting outside, leaning against the wall of the building next to a potted plant. His knees are drawn up and his face is in his hands. He’s trembling in a way that can’t mean anything good.

Kotetsu is out the door in a flash and at his partner’s side. He crouches so he’s at eye level and tries to make his voice gentle as he puts his hand on Barnaby’s shoulder. He’s not sure what’s going on, but this is definitely not usual behavior for Barnaby. “Hey, Bunny-chan. What’s wrong? Are you sick?” he asks, looking Barnaby over for any obvious signs of injury.

“Get away from me!” Barnaby pushes at Kotetsu's hand, but it’s a weak attempt, as if he can’t seem to muster the energy for their exchange. “I’m fine.”

Kotetsu chokes back a noise of disbelief. “You are most definitely not fine.” He tries to sound firm and authoritative, the voice he used to use when trying to get Kaede to do her homework. “We’re going to see a Doctor. Now.”

Barnaby laughs weakly. “This isn’t something a doctor can help me with.” Kotetsu waits, but Barnaby doesn’t volunteer any other information.

His mind flashes through worst case scenarios and he pushes them away. That kind of thinking isn’t going to help Barnaby. “Then you’re coming home with me until I figure out what’s going on.” 

“I certainly am not coming home with you. Just take me back to my place.” Barnaby looks Kotetsu right in the eyes, but Kotetsu isn’t convinced by the attempt. Kotetsu puts his hand back on Barnaby’s shoulder and this time it doesn’t get pushed away. He can feel the warmth radiating even through the thick material of Barnaby’s suit jacket. He places the back of his other hand against Barnaby’s forehead, the touch lingering a bit more than perhaps strictly necessary. Definitely not normal.

“Look, Bunny-chan. You clearly have a fever. You need rest and liquids or you’re going to get dehydrated.” He knows that much from when Kaede used to get sick as a baby. “If you like I’ll take you back to your place, but I’m not leaving you alone. I know how you are. You won’t take care of yourself.”

There’s no response for a moment and then Barnaby says, “Fine, just take me home.” He slumps forward, all the fight seemingly gone out of him. 

“Hey, it’s not that bad. I can make you tea! And fried rice.” Barnaby smiles weakly in response as Kotetsu looks on worriedly and tries to remain calm. He’s never seen Barnaby have so much as a cold before, much less anything more serious.

He steps away for a moment and calls a taxi. In Barnaby’s condition they’re not going to be getting far on foot. Then he goes back to where Barnaby is leaning against the building and finds that his eyes are closed. That’s all it takes for that sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach to return. He tells himself that it’s probably just the flu. He’ll get some liquids into Barnaby, force him (at knifepoint if necessary) to get some rest, and surely he’ll be fine after a few days. But he can’t shake the feeling that something just seems _off_ about his partner. Something more serious than the flu.

Taking off his suit jacket, Kotetsu drapes it loosely over Barnaby’s drawn up knees. It’s not a particularly cold night, but the wind is biting. Barnaby doesn’t seem to notice but it makes Kotetsu feel a little better.

It seems like a lifetime before the taxi shows up. When it finally appears he shakes Barnaby’s shoulder gently and then ushers him up and safely onto the cushioned seats of the cab where Barnaby promptly collapses again. The fact that he seems completely out of it probably isn’t a good sign.

The driver eyes them both up suspiciously. “Too much to drink? I don’t want your friend puking in my cab.”

“Nah, he’s just coming down with something. I need to get him home,” Kotetsu replies quickly. He hands the driver one of the ridiculous business cards with Barnaby's home address that he had insisted on having made up for emergencies. The driver looks at it and does a double take. 

“Hey, that guy is one of those superheroes, right? My daughter loves him!”

Kotetsu sighs. “You know, I’m –“ he cuts himself off. Anything that will get them home faster sounds good at this point. “That’s right. Have to get him better soon so he can go back to saving old ladies.” Kotetsu rolls his eyes.

“How did you end up being friends with one of them?” The cab driver sounds highly dubious, like Kotetsu might not actually know Barnaby at all and is just taking advantage of his incapacitated state to rob him blind.

“Long story.” When the taxi doesn’t appear to be any closer to driving off Kotetsu takes a long-suffering breath and says, “I’m his personal assistant.”

“Ah, that makes much more sense.” The driver finally sounds satisfied. “I still don’t want him puking in my car though, drunk or not,” he adds as an afterthought.

“He’s not gonna puke, man. Can we just get going? I need to get him into bed.” Kotetsu tries not to think about how that sounds.

The driver coughs tactfully and finally starts to drive away from the curb. Beside him Kotetsu hears muffled sounds and realizes that Barnaby is trying to cover up his laughter.

“I have to say, you wouldn’t make the best assistant, Kotetsu-san. You’re the most disorganized person I know!”

“That’s just because you’re overly organized,” Kotetsu grumbles, but truthfully he’s happy to hear even a glimmer of Barnaby’s usual irritating self. It doesn’t last long though. Just a few minutes later Barnaby’s eyes flutter closed and his head lolls against Kotetsu’s shoulder. He can still feel the heat from the fever coming off Barnaby in waves; Barnaby’s breath coming in soft puffs against his neck. The feeling makes Kotetsu shiver and he tries not to analyze it too closely.

It’s calm and peaceful for a brief moment and then everything goes to hell. The driver slams on the brakes with a screech sending them both headfirst into the seat in front of them.

“What the hell happened?” Kotetsu manages to ask. Kotetsu may have been slightly distracted, but surely he would have noticed if something had run out in front of them.

“I don’t know.” The driver sounds shaken. “All of my instruments just suddenly went crazy. I thought we were going to crash so I killed the engine.”

Beside him Barnaby is undoing his safety restraints. “I told you I didn’t need your help! I can’t be around anyone right now!” Before Kotetsu can stop him he has the door open and is halfway down the street, moving surprisingly fast for someone who had practically been passed out a few moments before. Kotetsu immediately opens his own door to run after him, throwing some money at the driver when he complains. He almost loses Barnaby when he rounds a corner and turns down a narrow alleyway littered with garbage bags and empty beer cans. Desperate, Kotetsu sprints after him, almost tripping over his partner when Barnaby suddenly collapses against a wall.

Kotetsu kneels next to him, quickly checking him for injuries and breathing a sigh of relief when Barnaby appears unharmed. Catching his breath he turns and sits against the wall next to Barnaby. “I think it’s time you were honest with me. What exactly is going on?” When Barnaby doesn’t answer, Kotetsu nudges his shoulder. “It’s something with your powers isn’t it? You _can_ trust me, you know.”

Barnaby’s voice is so soft Kotetsu has to strain to hear it as he replies, “I know. It’s just – I wanted to deal with it myself.”

“There are some things you can’t deal with yourself. That’s what you have a partner for, Bunny-chan!”

Barnaby frowns. “A useless partner.”

“Hey, now.” Kotetsu nudges his shoulder. “Tell me what’s going on.” His voice lowers, “Let me _help_.”

Barnaby sighs. “You can’t fix everything, Kotetsu-san. As much as you might want to.” He pauses and then continues in a steadier voice. “But I’m sure you have some idea what’s going on. Since I came down with this illness my powers have been going haywire.”

Kotetsu nods. “I suspected as much. So you think it was you that caused the suits to malfunction? And the tables and chairs in the conference center to vibrate?”

“I think so. Things like that always seem to happen when I’m around. It’s been going on at home too. At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but now it’s happened too many times. That’s why I can’t be around people. Someone might get hurt.” He breaks away from Kotetsu’s gaze and looks down at the ground. “You might get hurt.”

Kotetsu puts his hand on Barnaby’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about me, Bunny-chan. I can take care of myself.”

Barnaby makes a skeptical sound. “So you say.”

“I’m not completely useless, you know,” Kotetsu points out.

“I know that, Kotetsu-san. But I can’t be responsible for you getting hurt. I just can’t.”

“Let me worry about me. You’re not going to be able to figure this out on your own. Not the way you are now.”

Barnaby reluctantly nods his acknowledgement. “You do have a point, as much as I don’t want to admit it. But just – be careful. And if things are getting too out of control I want you to leave. Promise me.”

Kotetsu looks Barnaby in the eyes as he says, “I promise.” But truthfully he knows there is no way he would ever leave Barnaby alone in his condition. Not that his stubborn partner needs to know that at the moment. “Now let’s get back to your place. I don’t think sitting in this alleyway is going to make you feel any better.” Luckily the corner where the driver left them isn’t too far from Barnaby's apartment and they manage to struggle back without any more incidents, Kotetsu supporting Barnaby with an arm across his shoulders.

It’s late when they finally get in and Barnaby is even paler than before, his shivering much worse. It’s all Kotetsu can manage to get him out of his formal clothes and into something more comfortable. Barnaby isn’t much help at this point and seems to be incapable of answering in anything longer than shaky, one word replies. 

After getting Barnaby changed, Kotetsu quickly wraps him in blankets and puts him into the bed. Then he heads to the bathroom to search for any kind of medicine that will bring down the fever. 

When he finds it he tears open the medicine cabinet and looks for something suitable, but it all seems to be filled with hair care products and other toiletries. Finally he spots a bottle that looks promising, but when he looks at it more closely he realizes that it’s just a multi-vitamin. Damn. He should have known that would be too easy. Heading back to the bedroom he shakes Barnaby’s shoulder gently and gets a small rather pathetic moan in response.

“There’s no medicine here. I’m just going to head over to the convenience store down the street and pick something up. Don’t move,” he orders. Barnaby nods, but also looks like he’s not going to be moving anywhere whether he wants to or not. Kotetsu waits until Barnaby’s eyes shut again before grabbing his jacket and dashing back downstairs to street level. He pretty much sprints to the convenience store praying that nothing happens before he gets back. 

Once he makes it inside he picks up a basket and goes through the store as quickly as possible, grabbing some cold and flu meds, a few sports drinks, and some instant soup. Getting Barnaby to eat is a long shot, but he’s going to have to eventually and he definitely needs the fluids. Kotetsu knows that the last thing Barnaby wants or needs at the moment is to end up at the hospital on an IV. Who knows what kind of havoc he could cause to the hospital instruments and that’s the kind of thing that could actually harm someone rather than just inconveniencing them.

Kotetsu throws some money on the counter, shouting at the teenage boy behind the counter to keep the change. The boy just looks at him like he’s completely out of his mind as he runs back out of the store and down the street to the apartment. He breathes a sigh of relief when he makes it back to Barnaby’s bedside. Everything is exactly as he left it and Barnaby appears to be sleeping soundly.

Kotetsu debates about whether he should disturb him but decides that getting the fever down is more important than sleep at the moment. 

“Hey, Bunny-chan.” When there’s no response Kotetsu shakes his shoulder gently and Barnaby opens his eyes with a start.

“Ko-kotetsu?” Barnaby asks hesitantly and Kotetsu smiles to reassure him. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Your favorite partner. We need to get this medicine into you. And something to drink.” 

Barnaby looks from the medicine to the drink with a disgusted look on his face, like those are the two very last things in the world he wants to see at the moment. Then he says in a weak voice, “You’re my only partner.”

Kotetsu chokes back a laugh. “Well, that is technically true.”

“Help me up,” Barnaby says, and Kotetsu helps him sit up, propping his back up with some pillows. Barnaby takes the pills quickly and follows with a sip of the drink, looking like he wants to gag.

“You need to drink a bit more than that,” Kotetsu says, pushing the bottle back towards him. Obediently Barnaby takes another sip and then pushes it away.

“Too tired to drink anymore. And it’s disgusting.”

“I can get you some water,” Kotetsu offers, but Barnaby’s eyes have already closed, his breathing deep and even. He puts the back of his hand to Barnaby’s forehead again and frowns. Still way too hot. The medicine may take a while to kick in. He tucks the blankets securely back around Barnaby and then sits down in the chair next to the bed. This is going to be a long night.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knows there is a crash and the bookshelf beside the bed has toppled over, books flying everywhere. The lamp beside the bed has also fallen, but luckily it isn’t broken. He’s very glad it didn’t actually fall on top of either of them. He would rather not deal with broken glass on top of everything else. The covers from the bed are all on the floor and Barnaby is shivering again and curled up into a fetal position.

“Are you okay?” he asks quickly, moving closer to the bed in a flash.

“So cold…” Barnaby’s teeth are chattering, his body shaking violently. Kotetsu quickly gathers the covers on the floor and wraps them around Barnaby, but it doesn’t seem to help. Clearly the fever hasn’t broken yet.

“Let me just get you some more water.” Kotetsu turns to head to the kitchen, but Barnaby’s panicked voice stops him.

“No. Please don’t. So cold. Could you come here?” When Kotetsu hesitates, Barnaby adds, “Please, Kotetsu-san.”

“Yeah, of course.” Kotetsu curses himself for hesitating as he sits down next to Barnaby on the bed. Barnaby has moved back to a sitting position, but the shivering still hasn’t stopped. He leans against Kotetsu and Kotetsu puts his arm around him drawing him in close. Gradually the shivering stills.

“Better?” he asks.

Barnaby nods. “Warmer. I was so cold.” His eyes drift closed and his breathing evens out as he falls asleep again.

Barnaby’s warm presence at Kotetsu’s side lulls him to sleep and when he wakes he finds that they have both slid down on the bed so that they are lying down. His arms are wrapped tightly around Barnaby and Barnaby is pressed up against him, warm breaths coming softly against his cheek. He can’t help but breathe in the sweet scent of Barnaby’s hair, whatever ridiculously overpriced hair care product he’s using at the moment. It’s way more appealing than it should be. And yeah, this is not good. Or rather way too good. Kotetsu releases his arms and tries to move his body a few inches away from Barnaby’s to give himself some space, but Barnaby just makes a soft noise of disapproval and inches closer. Kotetsu closes his eyes as he feels the flush spreading up his entire body to his cheeks. His cheeks are burning now – like he is the one who has the fever. 

When he opens his eyes again Barnaby is kissing him.

It’s a complete shock and at first he is frozen, unable to respond to the soft press of lips against his own. Barnaby seems oblivious to his lack of response and just continues until Kotetsu feels some sort of resistance in himself break and he starts kissing back. Barnaby makes a little moan and pulls him closer. And from there things kind of start to get blurry. Then suddenly Kotetsu’s mind catches up with his body. Flu. Fever. He doesn’t even know if Barnaby knows who he is! It’s like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over him and he pulls away completely, almost falling out of the bed in the process.

Barnaby just blinks looking confused. “Kotetsu? What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing!” Barnaby continues to stare at him in confusion so he adds, “How are you feeling?”

Barnaby looks down at himself. “Sweaty. These clothes are completely soaked!”

“Ah, the fever must have broken. Shall we get you into some clean clothes?” Kotetsu asks.

Barnaby frowns. “I think I need a shower.” He makes an awkward attempt to get up and then falls back on the bed limply.

“Let me help you! You don’t want to fall and hurt yourself.”

Barnaby nods his assent and Kotetsu takes his arm and carefully helps him stand up and walk to the bathroom. At the same time Kotetsu curses himself inwardly, still not quite believing what he almost did. Barnaby must hate him. _If_ he was even aware enough to know what was going on. He’s beginning to wonder if that's the case based on Barnaby’s lack of reaction. Kotetsu can't think of anything more despicable. Some friend he's turning out to be.

Once they’re in the bathroom he turns around so that Barnaby can have some privacy to strip off his clothes, but then hears a crash as Barnaby slips and knocks over the trash can, landing in an undignified sprawl on the floor. 

“I think I may need some help, Kotetsu-san.”

Kotetsu quickly gives him a hand up and helps him strip off his T-shirt and pajama bottoms, then looks away awkwardly as Barnaby stands there in his boxers.

“What’s wrong?” Barnaby asks, sounding worried. “You’re not getting sick too, are you?” His voice takes on a frantic tone. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, no,” Kotetsu hastens to reassure him. “I’m fine.”

Barnaby’s shoulders collapse in relief. “Remember your promise. If I do anything dangerous I want you to leave right away.”

 _Well, unless you consider a kiss dangerous,_ Kotetsu thinks, but instead says, “You just knocked over a few items of furniture. No big deal. I’ve dealt with worse when Kaede used to throw temper tantrums.”

Barnaby frowns. “You still could have been hurt.”

“But I wasn’t.” Kotetsu takes a step closer. “I’m fine.”

“Well I may need your help in the shower. I’m feeling a bit dizzy at the moment.”

“Umm…” Kotetsu stalls for time. “Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

Barnaby just stares at him as if in challenge. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just know how much you value your privacy,” Kotetsu mutters.

“Believe me; I could care less at this point. I just want to be clean again,” Barnaby says, as he tries without success to push himself up.

Kotetsu quickly strips off his shirt and pants and then helps Barnaby up off the floor. “Just lean against me,” he says, and tries to ignore the way his heart beats faster when Barnaby presses up against him.

They walk awkwardly to the shower and Barnaby leans against the wall while Kotetsu adjusts the temperature so that it’s not too hot. Barnaby’s fever might have broken, but it’s still not completely gone.

Barnaby hands him the washcloth and then closes his eyes, clearly not too comfortable being in an upright position.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Kotetsu asks quietly.

“Yes. I want to be clean. Just as long as it’s quick.”

Kotetsu quickly puts some soap on the washcloth and begins washing Barnaby’s back, not sure if he can deal with anything more intimate for the moment. He scrubs Barnaby's back in quick efficient strokes, trying not to linger over his broad shoulders or angular hips. Then Barnaby turns to face him and Kotetsu takes a deep breath. If Barnaby looks down there’s no way Kotetsu's wet boxers are doing much to hide the effect that this is having on him. But instead Barnaby leans in very close and rests his head on Kotetsu's shoulder. Their chests are touching and if Barnaby gets any closer Kotetsu knows that his game will be up. He pulls away. "I think you've been in the shower long enough. We should get you back to bed."

Suddenly Barnaby's hand is touching him through the boxers, gently at first and then in hard strokes that make him feel slightly light-headed. Kotetsu collapses back against the shower wall, momentarily too stunned to respond. When he manages to get his breath back he tries to push Barnaby's hand away. "Whoa, Bunny-chan. We can't - you're not feeling well - the fever-"

Barnaby just smiles. "I'm sick, Kotetsu-san. Not drunk. My mind is perfectly fine. I want this. I think I have for a long time." He hesitates, suddenly vulnerable. "Or is it that _you_ don't want this?"

Kotetsu's mind struggles to take in this new information. "No, I want this. I definitely want this."

The relief on Barnaby's face is tangible. "Then what's the problem?" he asks.

"I...I don't want to make you worse," Kotetsu manages to stammer out.

Barnaby responds by leaning in and kissing him. It's different than the first time. Now that Kotetsu knows that it's real. That it's him Barnaby wants and not just the fever making him act out a dream. Barnaby's lips are soft, but insistent. And this time Kotetsu can't help but respond fiercely as things grow more urgent between them. Kotetsu's hips surge forward, almost of their own accord and Barnaby groans in response. He realizes belatedly that they still have their boxers on, but at the moment he can't imagine taking the time to remove them. He solves the problem by reaching beneath the elastic waistband of Barnaby's boxers and taking Barnaby's cock in his hand. He moves his hand slowly at first and then faster until he can feel Barnaby starting to lose control, his hips moving forward in a sharp stuttering motion. It only takes a few more strokes before he comes, collapsing bonelessly against Kotetsu who holds him close as the warm water from the shower streams around them.

"Are you okay?" Kotetsu asks, worried. 

"I think I might need to lie down," Barnaby replies. "Ah, but, Kotetsu-san! You didn't - do you want me to-?"

"I'm fine," Kotetsu interrupts. There's plenty of time for that later." He smiles and Barnaby smiles back, looking happy for the first time since this whole mess started, if still a bit pale. "Let's get you back to bed." 

***

The next day Kotetsu wakes up to sunshine streaming through the small window into Barnaby's bedroom. He's stretched out next to Barnaby who is pressed up against Kotetsu and hoarding all the covers. Kotetsu sits up and examines Barnaby's face carefully. He looks better, more color in his cheeks, but not to the same degree as he would have with a fever. His forehead still feels warm, but no longer unnaturally so. Kotetsu breathes a sigh of relief. It looks like the worst is over.

By the second day, Barnaby is back to his usual cranky self. He no longer looks like he's going to keel over just from walking across the room and is able to keep down regular food. There have been no more strange incidents involving Barnaby's powers. Kotetsu is hugely relieved, although he's surprised that Barnaby seems to have recovered so quickly.

Kotetsu is playing on the laptop while Barnaby makes them some dinner when suddenly Kotetsu comes across something that makes him sit up and take notice.

"Um... Bunny-chan," he says hesitantly.

"What is it? I don't want to look at anymore ridiculous baby panda pictures." Barnaby comes over to stand beside him, still holding a plate of food.

"Those were cute!" Kotetsu says defensively. "But no. This is something else. I was just looking up situations like yours where people with special abilities have powers that go out of control. And I found this on Wikipedia -

_Powers rarely become uncontrollable in metahumans outside of adolescence. The only exception is very unusual, happening in only 1 out of every 1,000 metahumans. It occurs when someone has repressed their attraction to another metahuman for an extended period of time. The loss of control may continue to escalate until the situation is resolved or the metahuman is no longer physically or emotionally attracted to the other person._

"You made that up!" Barnaby is looking at him suspiciously.

"I did not! It's right here." Kotetsu pushes the laptop towards Barnaby so he can check for himself.

Barnaby puts the plate of food on the table and then takes the laptop and scans the article quickly. "Well aside from the fact that this is Wikipedia, it actually looks legitimate. That's kind of a relief."

"I told you," Kotetsu says. "I wouldn't make something like that up!"

"I should hope not," Barnaby says, but he looks like he's trying to hide a smile and his eyes are fond as he looks at Kotetsu. "I think that sickness may have been worth it."

Kotetsu smiles as he reaches over and grabs a shrimp off of Barnaby's plate, easily dodging Barnaby's hand as he swats at him. "I think you may be right," he says, and leans in to give his partner a lingering kiss.


End file.
